The train of wonders
by cloudygirloncloud9
Summary: Kagome is a 21 year old city girl who is in her 2nd year of collage and works in a Dojo. Inuyasha is a 22 year old country man who moved to the city of Tokyo who was in his first year of collage working at the same Dojo as Kagome..., only they don't know that yet. They met on a train. (Srry.. no good a summaries) Rated for lang. and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome ran down the busy side streets of Tokyo. It was a Sunday afternoon and she was late. She was late for her Family get together, and her grandfather will be furious if she dose not get there on time. Kagome is a 21 year old girl who is in her 2nd year of collage. She wants to become a teacher in Japan literature because she loves children. Kagome also works as a Miko (Miko means Priestess) instructor at the Dojo down town. Her boss is Keade.

Kagome ran into the train station to wait for her train to arrive. She was also worried about her best friend Sango. Sango is a demon slayer in training. Sango takes out all the bad demons who kill humans. Demons live in harmony with the humans but some don't. She recently got herself hurt and Kagome was worried as hell. She wondered if she was going to recover or not. Sango didn't say who the demon was but it sure was strong.

Kagome saw her train arrive and she climbed on but before she got completely on the train, she ran into a hard built chest. She looked up and was met with beautiful amber golden eyes. The man scowled at Kagome. "Watch where your going wench!" The man hissed. Kagome glared up at the man. "Excuse me but you don't have the right to talk to me like that!" Kagome snapped as she climbed the rest of the way on the train. The man crossed his arms. "You don't know who the fuck your talking to!" He snapped back. She hardened her glare. "You jerk! You don't know who YOU are talking to!" She practically yelled. Everyone on the train turned to stare at the man and Kagome. The man growled and everyone quickly turned around and minded their own business. Kagome just then realized the the man was a demon..., well a half demon. His dog like ears gave that away. Kagome looked him over. The man's hair was a beautiful pure silver color with silver dog ears, his eyes were golden, and his claws and fangs were as sharp as daggers. He was wearing a red T with a jean jacket, black blue jeans, and sandals. "What's your name?" Kagome asked after checking him out. The man just stared at her. "Why would I tell a total stranger my damn name?!" Kagome shrugged. "Whats wrong with telling me your name. I'll tell you mine.." The man just glared. "As if I would want to know your damn name!" Kagome glared. "Well! I'm gonna tell you my name anyways! It's Kagome Higurashi.. What's yours?" The man glared harder still not ready to give in just yet. He took the time to look her over and see what her outside was made of. He noticed that Kagome's hair with jet black with a tint of blue, her face was slim, her skin (The skin he could see) was slightly tan, and her eyes were icy blue (Manga eyes). He also noted that she was wearing a blue skirt that was a little too short, a white long sleeve top, and white strapped heals. He looked into her eyes and his breath caught in the back of his throat. There was something about her eyes that made his demon want to scream mine! Finally, he gave in. "My name is Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha said in a softer tone as he stopped his glarring. Kagome's own breath caught in the back of her throat. She seen that name before, she just didn't remember where. She just shrugged it off tho. Kagome held out her hand and Inuyasha hesitantly shook it. "Well, nice to meet you." Kagome said letting go of his hand. Inuyasha for some reason was missing the warmth of her hand against his. He didn't know why tho. "N-nice to meet you too." Inuyasha said. He cursed under his breath for shuddering. Why did he shudder, he didn't know. Kagome giggled.

Soon the train stopped and Kagome got off, Inuyasha stayed on. "Maybe I'll see you later." Kagome said to Inuyasha before the train took off again. Inuyasha smiled to himself then shook his head. What was with this girl?

...

Kagome walked up the shrine steps and inside her family's home. The second she walked in her brother Sota ran into her nearly knocking her over. "Hi Sis! What took you so long?" Sota said as he released Kagome from his bare hug. Kagome smiled at her younger 12 year old brother and rustled his hair. "I got caught up at Sango's. She's still recovering." Kagome said as she walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. Sota walked beside her.

"Kagome! Where have you been missy? We've been waiting forever." a 60 year old man said. "Sorry grandpa. I got caught up at Sango's house." Kagome said as she sat herself on the couch. Buyo, Kagome's fat cat, curled up on her lap. (If you are wondering, Kagome's cat lives with her family because the collage dorms doesn't allow pets) "Well I'm just glad you could make it dear.. How is Sango anyways sweetie?" A woman in her late thirties asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "She's getting by. She still can't get out of bed yet but she's fine. Thank you for asking mom." Kagome said with a small smile. Mrs. H smiled back. (I'm going to call Kagome's mother Mrs. H) "Well! Foods ready so lets go eat." Mrs. H said as she walked back into the kitchen. Kagome smiled and followed eveeryone into the kitchen to eat.

After they all ate and after listening to grandpa's historical stories they sat in the living room to play some broad games and drink wine, Sota got sparkling grape juice. They only drank wine at the shrine because beer was considered unholy.

"Kagome dear?" Mrs. H asked as she set up candy land. (Sorry.. It's the only game I could come up with at the moment) Kagome looked up at her mother silently asking her to continue. She did. "When are you going to bring a man home?" Kagome sweet dropped and she blushed madly. "Mom!" Mrs. H chuckled. "Come on dear. Your a lady now. Not a young child. Surly you have someone in mind." Kagome blushed, remembering the silver haired man named Inuyasha on the train.. "Well... Maybe one guy.."

...

Inuyasha finally got off the train at the next stop after Kagome's stop. He couldn't get his mind off of her and it was graving on his last nerve. And to top it all of he had to meet his damn brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a bad history and despised each other. Inuyasha despised Sesshomaru because he always tried to kill him when he was younger, and Sesshomaru despised Inuyasha because he was a half demon.

Inuyasha arrived at his brother's house... or more like mansion. Inuyasha growled and knocked on the door. A minute later a 19 year old girl named Rin opened the door and smiled innocently at Inuyasha. Rin has been dating Sesshomaru since she was 16. Even tho Sesshomaru was 10 years older then she was. Inuyasha scowled and walked inside the mansion. "Sesshomaru should be down in a jiffy! Make yourself at home." Rin said as she practically skipped into the living room. Inuyasha followed with a deeper scowled. He just wanted to get this over with.

Five minutes later Sesshomaru walked into the living room. "Hello... Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru said with distaste. Inuyasha growled and jumped off the couch he was sitting on. "Took you long enough!" Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru seemed unfazed as he turned his attention to Rin who was reading a book on the floor. "Rin.." Rin looked up from her book to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued. "Go upstairs while I talk to my younger brother." Rin nodded and bounced up the stairs. Sesshomaru turned back towards Inuyasha who was still growling in fury that he was not leaving by now. Inuyasha did not want to be here right now. "Inuyasha... Father wishes you to continue the family business with us. He will not take no for an answer." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I said no! I choose the path I'm gonna take. If he loves me then he'll let me be!"

After arguing and throwing a few punches, Inuyasha won the argument and was now walking home. All he knew was that he was starting at a new collage on his first year. He had to find his dorm and unpack, and his new job started tomorrow as well. Tomorrow was going to be long..

...

 **Ok. First chapter is done. It's a little short but it will get better so please stay to read more. I hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up early the next morning in her dorm. After the get together with her family, she decided to go home since she had a morning class and a afternoon class. She got out of bed and turned on the news, all the while skipping to the bathroom to get a much needed shower. After her shower, she got dressed in black super skinny jeans, a dark blue tight fitting shirt, and black strapped heals. She grabbed her phone and needed books for her morning class and skipped off to the building that had her history class in.

Kagome walked into class and was met with Sango's boyfriend Miroku. "Hi Kagome. What's up?" Miroku asked as they took their seats. "Nothing much. The family get together thing last night dragged on forever. It was mostly games and lectures about the Shikon Jewel from Grandpa. Who about you?" Miroku shrugged. "Well... Nothing much I guess. Christmas break I'm going up in the mountains to train to be a better monk. So far, all I'm doing is helping Sango recover." Kagome was going to respond when her breath caught in her throat. The man she met on the train named Inuyasha just then walked inside the classroom and looked around before letting his eyes fall on Kagome.

Inuyasha gave Kagome, the girl he met on the train, a smile before walking to the extra seat beside her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked in his normal cocky, ruff voice. Kagome numbly nodded, for her voice was not working at the moment. Inuyasha set down before finally letting his gaze fall on Miroku. Miroku smiled and held out his hand which Inuyasha ignored at first. "Hi. My name is Miroku and my girlfriend Sango is friends with Kagome. I take it you two met?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha smirked. "That's good. I never caught your name..." Inuyasha chuckled and finally shook Miroku's hand. "It's Inuyasha Tashio." Miroku withdrew his hand. "How'd you two meet?" "We met on a train.." Kagome finally said as she regained her voice. Miroku was about to ask another question when the professor walked in.

The professor was wearing thick brown square glasses, a short sleeve plad shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. He had brown colored skin, dark brown eyes, raven short hair brushed back, and skinny all over. He walked over to his desk in the front of the class and sat his books down, before looking up and examining the class. "Ok class, listen up! We are going to be discussing the Feudal era and it's culture. We will start the year off with a project about what you know and what you want to learn about the Feudal era. You all will be in groups of three. The groups are... Koga, Amy, and Ayame. Sue, Mary, and Erin. And the last group is Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha." Kagome silently gulped as the professor continued. "Get with your groups and start planing on how to write and prepare your project. Begin!"

Kagome and Miroku moved their chairs around and gathered around Inuyasha. "So where do we start..?" Miroku asked. Kagome put on a thinking face and Inuyasha shrugged... This project was going to do just fine...

...

After class, Miroku waved good bye as he ran out of the classroom, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. "So.. Kagome..? Can I get your phone number?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked out of the classroom. Kagome nodded before writing down her phone number and handing it to him. "Now can I have yours, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked and took out his blue ink pen. He grabbed her wrist and wrote his phone number on it, never taking his eyes off hers. Kagome blushed madly the whole time. "Talk to you later, Kagome.." Inuyasha said as he disappeared outside. "Talk later..." Kagome whispered to herself as she walked off.

...

After Kagome's afternoon class, she rushed her miko kimono on and rushed to work in a taxi. When she got there she was shocked to see the new swordsman..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Recap~

After Kagome's afternoon class, she rushed her Kimono on and rushed to work in a Taxi. When she got there she was shocked to see the new swordsman...

~End of recap~

"I-Inuyasha...? What are you doing here..?" Kagome asked as she stood there shocked at the front gate of the Dojo where she works. Inuyasha blinked, then blinked again. He couldn't believe it.. Just could not believe it. "I work here! What about you?!.. Stalking me or something?!" Inuyasha snapped. He didn't mean to sound so mean, he was just a blunt person... or half demon. Kagome's shocked stare turned to one nasty looking glare, one that could kill anyone. Inuyasha gulped, he did it this time. "I worked here longer then you have mister!..." Kagome stomped up to him to where she was right up in his face before continuing. "... I could say the same about you! Are you stalking me or something?!" Inuyasha took a step back and threw his hands in front of his chest in defeat. "No... I'm not stalking you... I'm not that kind of guy.. I'm the new swordsman... This is my first day on the job.." Kagome visibly calmed done and Inuyasha, seeing this, released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Come on then. I'll tell Keade, our boss, that I'll show you around." Kagome said in a cheerful voice as she tugged on Inuyasha's leather jacket and practically dragged him inside.

Hojo, the guy who works the front desk, saw Kagome come in the Dojo and waved at her. Kagome smiled at him as she reached the counter with Inuyasha. "Hi Kagome! It's a pleasure to see you..." Hojo said with a blush before turning to face Inuyasha, who was straightening out the wrinkles in the sleeve of his jacket that Kagome made when she was tugging on it. Hojo continued. "... Who's this..?" Inuyasha looked up at Hojo and frowned. For some reason, he didn't like him. "Oh! That's Inuyasha! He's going to be the new swordsman!" Kagome said as she signed herself in, and then Inuyasha. Hojo made an 'oh' face as he turned back to his cumputer to put his name on file. After he was done, he turned back to Kagome. "So.. Kagome..." He trailed off when he saw that Kagome was already gone.

Kagome dragged a complaining Inuyasha up the flight of stairs to Keade's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in.." Keade said through the closed door. Kagome opened the door and pulled Inuyasha inside before closing the door behind her. "Lady Keade.. Is it true that Inuyasha is going to be the new swordsman?" Kagome asked as she guested towards Inuyasha. Keade looked up from her work to them and smiled. "Of course dear.. Do you care to show him around?" Kagome nodded her head and smiled broadly. "Yes Keade.." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha out of her office.

Kagome showed Inuyasha how to check in and out after and before every shift. Next she showed him the cafe, training room, locker rooms, and training equipment. After she was done with her little tour, she sat on the bench in the training room. Inuyasha followed suit while saying. "Wow... I had no idea this place was so huge..!" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha couldn't stopped the pride that welled up inside of him at the fact that he was the one to make her laugh. "I know. I said the same thing my first day too.."Inuyasha shifted before gathering his bravery before it disappeared. "So Kagome... Here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. Kagome took it with a smile before writing her own number on his arm. Inuyasha blushed. "Text me."

...

Kagome got to her dorm late that evening from long hours of work and fun laughs with Inuyasha. She had a good feeling about Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

I will not finish this story... Sorry.


End file.
